Losing Hope One Shot NalexNelena
by Taylaa
Summary: Alex is slowly Losing Hope until she has a dream. One dream changes everything. Sequel to Never Say Never. This is only a one-shot : Nalex/Nelena. NatexSelena.


Losing Hope

A Nalex One-Shot

This is the sequel to Never Say Never! Please please PLEASE review; for me! :]

* * *

Alex was lost. She had nobody to turn to rely on. She had never once trusted her family. Her friends were all gone; just another part of her past. Mitchie, her best friend, the one she relied on most, had turned to Hannah; a girl they had disliked, at one time. Her Mitchie, sweet, beautiful Mitchie. She was always so joyful. Now one look towards Alex made Mitchie's face turn cold, hard. All because Alex turned her back on Mitchie for Nate. Her precious, beautiful Nate. How she missed him, so. She hadn't thought she could make it on her own. She cried, though, quite a lot. She was always going through photos, from older to most recent. Alex always racked her brain, searching for memories she hadn't captured by camera. She wanted to write down everything she could remember about him before she lost it all. The way his hair was blowing in the wind; to the left. The way his eyes were glazed over like he was thinking hard; how beautiful she looked, he told her later. The way his smile shone; the crooked one to the left. The way she could hear his heart racing; because she made him nervous, he had said. The way his lips felt against hers; soft and smooth. The way he tasted; like diet coke with a hint of something she could never decipher, like it was his own special taste. Just, everything about him.

Alex didn't know what to do with herself. She had no family, no Mitchie, and worst of all, no Nate. Alex missed being in Nate's arms, just holding one another, all throughout the night. Time and time again, Alex had stayed out until sunrise, just laying in Nate's arms, laughing at some story he had told, him listening to her laugh. She loved every second of it; never wanted it to end. But it did, it was too late now.

A month had already gone by, just about, anyways. In a few days would be their two year anniversary. Isn't it sad they couldn't make it to two years? Don't you just want to feel pity towards them? Well, don't. Alex was sick of it. If she broke down in class, everyone worried and rushed to her. There was nobody she wanted to be with when she cried, and nowhere could she cry where she could be alone.

Alex didn't know where to turn. She could go to Nate, but she might be setting herself up for heartbreak. She could turn to Mitchie, but would Mitchie really accept her apology. That only left one option; herself. Alex had troubles trusting people, so when Nate was let in everyone (Mitchie) became worried about her. But Alex didn't want that. She didn't want their pity.

She still wanted Nate; she probably always would. Alex had thought about moving on, letting go. She just couldn't bring herself to do so. If she moved on, it became official; Nate would actually be gone for good. She was still hoping, still holding out for him. Nate was everything she had ever hoped for. So why should she give up on him? She was just so sick of waiting. She had waited long enough. It was time to take a stand. Alex decided she would call Nate. With a private number, she pressed send.

* * *

Ring. Anticipation was beginning to amplify.

* * *

Ring. Then came the nerves.

* * *

Ring. Anxious, she thought about hanging up.

* * *

Ring. 'This is stupid,' she thought.

* * *

"Hi." She heard from the other end.

* * *

"H-h-hi N-Nate." She replied, nervously.

* * *

"You've got my voicemail. But if it's **you**, call me back, and leave me something, love." She hadn't reached him. Alex had reached his voicemail, not the real thing. She just sat there, thinking, taking deep breaths. Then she realized that she had just left a voicemail of herself heavily breathing. And she had no way to delete it. He would think she was some crazy stalker. Or maybe he would recognize the breathing. Maybe he'd come across some wild idea, that it was her. Unless, he'd moved on.

It pained her to even think that way. Nate couldn't have moved on. Just a month ago, he was telling her he loved her. Now they were over, and the thought of Nate moving on ripped her heart into shreds. So Alex did the normal thing she did every time she felt tears coming on… She put in the mix tape Nate played her on their first anniversary and took out all the pictures of them.

A while later Alex was woken up be her cell phone. 'Huh, I must've cried myself to sleep. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened.' She answered the phone with a groggy, 'hello'.

"Oh, Alex. Alex. Please, don't hang up. You've finally turned your phone on. **Oh, Alex. Please don't hang up.** I've missed you so much. Oh, Alex. My beautiful Alex. I love you. Oh, thank heavens you answered." It was Nate, her Nate. She couldn't believe it.

"Nate. Oh my gosh, Nate. I can't believe you called. I tried calling but there was no answer. I can't possible explain how sorry I am. You mean the world to me. I still love you."

"Oh, Alex. My sweet Alex. There's nothing to forgive. And I still love you too."

"A-lex!!!!!! A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-lex! WAKE UP!" Mitchie's voice was ringing in her ears. She bolt upright.

"MITCHIE!?" She looked around; nobody was there. Why did she hear Mitchie if she wasn't there?

She kept searching. She couldn't find Mitchie. She just wanted her best friend back. Her Mitchie. 'Maybe, I was imagining things.' Then her phone rang. 'Private caller? Who would call _me_?"

"ALEX!? Oh, please tell me this isn't you voicemail! Oh not again." It was her Nate.

"I guess I'll have to call back later on." The reality of the situation then hit; he was about to hang up.

"NO!" Alex screamed into the receiver.

"Alex? Oh I'm so sorry. I miss you so much."

"Nate? Please tell me I'm not dreaming. I've dreamt about this too many times and I don't think I can handle the pain of waking up anymore."

"I promise it's real. I've dreamt about it too. This is too real to be a dream. You know what today is?" Nate asked. Alex looked in her calendar's direction. The day had a heart with a slash through it.

"Happy two year anniversary, love."

* * *

So, I hope you liked it. If you didn't catch what I meant by the Mitchie waking her up thing, Mitchie is like her guardian angel. She didn't want Alex to miss Nate's call.

I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you want, I have an alternative ending. You can review asking for it, and I'll pm you. :)

-TAYLAA :)


End file.
